The present invention relates to enterprise systems, and more particularly to identity and access management.
Organizations and businesses generally need visibility and control of who has access to which applications and data in their enterprise. These organizations and businesses need a reliable, an efficient, and a cost-effective way to automate key activities across an identity and access management lifecycle.
In general, organizations and businesses have two primary requirements. First, organizations and businesses need to ensure that each user's ability to connect to applications, perform activities within those applications, and access corporate data is appropriate to their job function and is compliant with policies. Second, organizations and businesses need a platform which provides policy-based automation, in order to reliably and efficiently execute identity management business processes.
Doing so is not easy. There are a number of challenges, and a number of different audiences whose requirements must be simultaneously met. In addition, enterprises have realized that they must shift access decision-making responsibility from information technology (IT) to the line-of-business, and that traditional vendor solutions have not adequately met their needs.